Oh Kamisama!
by MintCookieMonsterr
Summary: "Don't go down into the basement." When seven year-old Momoko gets dared to venture down into the depths of her off-limits basement by her two friends, she isn't sure what she'll find. What Momoko does, however, isn't something she expected. Ever. / AU, no PPG.
1. Chapter 1

**Things you need to know before you read this story:**

1. Momoko, Miyako, and Kaoru are all seven in this chapter. Later (next chapter, will be a time skip to 10 years later. Like in the anime/manga, they are all best friends.

2. This story has Japanese mythology in it, so I will be using some of that. If I do get some things mixed up, then please inform me. I will be changing some things I did find to fit the story, though.

3. The Ruffs will have three names all together; their god names, their human names, and their nicknames. I will tell you what they are below:

- Kagutuschi (God of Fire) – Hiroshi Wakahisa (human name) – Brick

- Kuraokami (God of Rain & Snow) – Kiyoshi Wakahisa (human name) – Boomer

- Nainokami (God of Earthquakes) – Tsuyoshi Wakahisa (human name) – Butch

- Momoko is the daughter of the Professor and sister of Ken. Professor will be sort of an antagonist in this story, so please don't slaughter me.

4. In this chapter only, there is, like, one scene of sorta kinda pedophilia. Don't look into too much.

5. **Midori** (1) means green in Japanese. **Hakama** (2) correct me if I'm wrong, but are a type of trouser worn over the kimono mostly by males in the Edo period. **Izanami** (3) is the god of death and creation.

**I think that covers it all, so please enjoy my story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PPGZ or characters used in this story, only the plot that I own.**

* * *

_"Don't go into the basement."_ Momoko's father's words echoed in her mind as she stared at the wooden door in front of her. Her tiny hand barely fit around the rusted old doorknob, and the dark brown wood was chipped in various of places. She wondered why she was standing in front of here, doing something that her father was going to scold her for if he found out.

The jab to her back was her answer.

Momoko turned around, her pink eyes glaring hotly at the green-eyed girl behind her, who was standing with a shaky blue-eyed girl by her side. Oh right, these two had dared her. Momoko turned back towards the door, visibly gulping, already imagining what her father would ground her from if he found out she disobeyed his one order.

Momoko should probably give some background to herself if anyone is confused about what's happening.

Her father, Professor Utonium, or Junpei Kitazawa, was a well-known scientist around Japan. He worked for the mayor on helping improve the daily life in Tokyo. He always has his nose in his work, but he does set it down once in a while to help her mom, Setsuna Kitazawa, whose pregnant with her baby brother now, when she needs help and he does play with Momoko when she asks him nicely too. Momoko does know when her dad needs to be left alone.

From the time she could walk she had been told to keep herself out of the basement. It didn't really bug her that much as to what was inside, not after her father yelling at her when she tried to go down there when she was five. Momoko had burst into tears at her father's yelling, but he stopped once he saw the waterfall she was making, and pulled her into a tight hug, telling her that there was stuff seriously dangerous down there that could hurt her both physically and mentally. Momoko was too scared to ask anymore questions, and just nodded. She never had any wish to go down there again.

That was...until now.

Momoko had two best friends: Kaoru Matsubara and Miyako Gotokuji.

Kaoru and her had been friends since they were born since Momoko's mom and Kaoru's mom were best friends in high school and still are. Kaoru was a bit different from Momoko, since she liked to play soccer and the relax in the mud. She was also more of a tomboy, liking wrestle and be loud and obnoxious (a trait they both shared, actually.) Kaoru also had a obsession with the color green and snakes, even to the point of having a forest green snake that she affectionately nicknamed "Midori (1)-chan". Kaoru also had short unruly raven-black hair and bright green eyes that were always in a glare. She and Miyako rarely saw eye-to-eye, so Momoko is forced to get in between when she they smack-heads.

Miyako is the most like Momoko. Shes a year younger than Kaoru and Momoko, being only six right now. Momoko had become friends with her when her dad had been invited to a dinner by Miyako's grandparents. When they had met, Momoko and her had become friends right off the bat. Miyako enjoyed having tea parties and playing with her stuffed purple octopus, Octi. She was more level-headed and quiet of the three, and also more naïve and ditsy. Miyako had beautiful blue eyes, and golden curly blond hair that she tied up into two ponytails on either side of her head. Like Kaoru, she also had a obsession with the color blue.

Unlike her friends, Momoko was a childish and loud girl who loved sweets a little too much. She was the self-proclaimed "leader." of their trio, but the other two don't complain about it that much. Momoko was the one with the biggest imagination out of the three of them, and she a big boy-crazed girl who had a new crush each week. Momoko looked like her mom, with bright long orange hair that she tied up with a red bow into a ponytail. Her eyes were a light pink too, and they turned out to be her favorite feature about herself. Momoko, like her friends, had an obsession with the color pink too.

Back to the present, Kaoru and Miyako were over for their weekly sleepovers they had each Friday after school got out. This time, Kaoru had suggested that they play a game her brother played with his friends: truth or dare. It had started out innocently enough, with Kaoru having to put on Momoko's moms make-up, and Miyako having to admit that she really liked Cody, a foreign exchange student from the States that was three years older than them. When it came to Momoko's turn though, they all thought that the best dare was to send her down into the basement. The orange haired girl was starting to regret telling them about the restricted basement.

So, here they were now, with Momoko literally shaking in her pajamas with Kaoru glaring at her behind her, yelling at her to do it, and Miyako trembling from the terror of what Momoko will find down there. (Kaoru had put it in her head that there was probably a ten-foot plant-eating monster that gobbles up little kids who disobey their parents) Momoko had also started to believe Kaoru's story too.

"Jeez, Momo, just go down already. Nothing's going to harm you...but the kid eating monster that is..." Kaoru snickered, and Miyako yelped, hugging her Octi closer to her. Momoko glared over her shoulder, and turned the rusty knob.

The door creaked open.

Momoko stepped back, and stared into the dark abyss in front of her. She visibly gulped. Kaoru also stopped snickering and eyed the darkness with wonder with Miyako, who stopped crying for the moment. Kaoru whistled and patted Momoko roughly on the back, making the smaller lurch forward a bit from the harshness. Kaoru smirked at her.

"Have fun..." Momoko puffed out her cheeks, and smacked away Kaoru's hand, who laughed at her reaction. With one last look at her friends, Momoko ventured inside, but stopped when she started to look for a light switch. The seven year-old sighed when she couldn't find one, but jumped when the light suddenly flickered on. Kaoru yelled at her to get moving already, so Momoko guessed that the light switch was out there.

Momoko held on one-side of the metal railing that led down the spiraling metal stair-case. She couldn't see below since there were stone walls blocking the way. It was just like one of those horror movies that her mom and dad watched together when they put her to bed. She had crept out and watched once with them, but ended up peeing herself. It was a memory worth forgetting.

It took her a few moments to actually get down the stairs fully, and she couldn't hear Kaoru's laughing anymore, so she guessed it was pretty far down. Once she got to the bottom, she saw it was dark once again, like when they first opened the door upstairs. Momoko was already having seconds thoughts when she stepped off the stairs and her bare foot touched the cold cement of her basement, hadn't the lights turned on right when her foot touched ground, momentarily blinding her.

"Welcome back, Professor." A robot voice greeted her. Momoko blinked in wonder at the pure white laboratory that was set up down here. The floors were a gray cement, and the walls were a white tile. There wasn't much down there, except for a great big computer that was set up on the left side of the room. Momoko walked over to it, her hands playing with the hem of her plain white t-shirt that she wore to bed, and her light pink strawberry pattered pajama pants balling up at her feet for them being too long. She stared at the blank computer for some time, and skimmed over the huge keyboard with various buttons and levers, before going straight back to the screen.

She stared at it for a bit, but then noticed something move on the blank screen, she squinted her eyes, but flinched when she saw something move again. Momoko turned around slowly, thinking it was the horrible kid-eating monster that Kaoru talked about upstairs. If it was, she was about ready to dash up the stairs and cry into Miyako's arms while screaming about how Kaoru was a big meanie pants and she didn't want to be friends anymore (which she didn't mean.) Before she could do so though, her mind went into confusion once she saw the irons bars that resembled a prison cell.

Carefully, Momoko made her way over to the cell, wondering what was inside, forgetting of the movement she saw earlier, her child curiosity getting the better of her. Her steps were slow and cautious, waiting for something to jump out of the darkness at her. As she came closer, she saw the outline of a...foot? Her eyebrows furrowed at the pale limb, then her gaze shifted to the fiery red hair that was sticking out of the darkness. Her movements became more quick and she walked up normally to the bars, going to put her tiny hands on them before a voice suddenly cut through the silence.

"It's electric." Momoko froze, her hands in mid-grip, she was confused for a moment at what he meant, but then realized he probably meant the bars. She was also frozen in fear. The blood-red eyes that stared at her were making her want to pee herself right then and there, hadn't she already went before hand. Her mind kept telling her to run away, to get away before this man did something to her, but she stayed put, not moving an inch.

"Who are you?" The stranger asked again. Momoko was still frozen in her spot, not daring to say anything to the stranger. The stranger let out a ch, before moving, and Momoko jerked at the sound of metal clanking against the floor.

Chains. This man was bound in this cell. But for what?

Momoko's mind once again shut down when the stranger had moved into the light. His long fiery red hair was smooth as silk looking and descended all the way to his feet, and Momoko had the urge to stroke, had she not been so scared. He also had a sickly delicate pale face, one that only super-models would have, and his eyes were narrowed into two slits, his shining ruby eyes glaring at the tiny intruder. She guessed he was in his late teens. His face was so feminine that Momoko would have sworn he was a woman, not for his chest being exposed. His body was muscular but not overly like Kaoru's dad, and it was smooth and unmarred, and his arms were muscular like his body, but the red dragon tattoo that traveled up from the back of his right hand to his neck decorated his pale skin like paint on a pure white canvas. His nails were painted black and his wrists were being restrained by the chains that were connected to the stone wall behind him. With a closer look at the cuffs around his wrists, Momoko could see they weren't the same as ordinary handcuffs that the police men used to capture bad guys. There were transparent, but a black liquid was sloshing around inside of the rings. The young girl could also see the rawness of the stranger's wrists, probably from all the times he tried to get himself out of them. Finally, she then noticed that all he was wearing was a pure red kimono that had the top ripped open, and a pure black hakama (2)over it.

Momoko shook her head slightly when she realized she had dozed off. The stranger was patiently waiting for her to answer his earlier question. Momoko quickly replied.

"M-Momoko Kitazawa..." The stranger's lips pulled into a smirk that Momoko didn't quite get and he laughed, but it wasn't out of amusement, it was more sadistic and sarcastic sounding. Momoko realized that she didn't like that sound either.

"Ah...so you're _his_ daughter... you're probably wondering why I'm in this prison right now, right?" Momoko nodded her head, but here stomach was turning in weird directions at his stare. She had a bad feeling about this guy, and she really wanted to run away.

"Your father imprisoned me here. He has been performing experiments on me for the past ten years, and I've been stuck in this cell ever since he caught me in my weakest form...Do you know who I am, mortal child?" The stranger's eyes got darker. Momoko started to tremble a bit at the gaze, but shook her head no.

"I'm _Kagutsuchi_, the god of fire, but you can call me Brick. Your father had caught me when I was in my human form by tracking me down with one of his silly inventions. This liquid inside of these handcuffs is something called "Chemical X", and it dulls my powers so I am as weak as a mere _mortal_, and _your_ father is to blame." Momoko gasped.

"My daddy wouldn't do such a thing!" She yelled at him, glaring her pink eyes into his ruby ones. She really didn't like it when people said her father was a bad guy. He wasn't! He couldn't be! He always took care of her mom and her all the time. The god laughed his sadistic laugh once again, making Momoko shiver in terror.

"Oh, but mortal child, your father _did_. Why do you think he keeps this basement off-limits? Because of _me_...he doesn't want anyone to know that he caught me until he can prove that I'm a god. What he doesn't know though...is that when my brothers find me...hes going to be sent to _hell_ to pay for his crimes." Momoko's hands turned into balls at the statement, and her eyes teared up.

"You can't do that to my daddy! He didn't do anything wrong you meanie!" She yelled at the top of her lungs, thinking that she was intimidating the other with her loud voice and temper. Her father didn't deserve to be sent to Hell! He didn't do anything!

"Would _you_ like to be sent there in his place? I'm sure Izanami (3) would love to have a child in her palace. You'd make a great meal for her." Momoko gasped at his statement and her tears started to pool down her face.

"My daddy wouldn't allow that! He didn't do anything! Daddy is a good guy..." Momoko started to sob, and covered her face with her hands. She didn't like this guy. He was a big jerk who wanted to kill her daddy. No wonder he's in this cell!

Brick frowned at the child's crying, and leaned back until he was shadowed by the darkness again. This mortal's crying was starting to annoy him, and he did feel a bit bad about making her cry, but he was only telling the truth. He sighed loudly.

"Stop crying. If your so intent on keeping your father alive, then just have him kill me. Death would be better than being chained to a wall any longer." He mumbled the last part more to himself, but he was pretty sure the child heard him since she stopped crying and was just sniffling now.

"...Daddy wouldn't kill you. He's not that kind of person..." Brick rolled his eyes, and just made a hn noise, before it went silent again. He just wanted to go back to sleep if this child would just leave. He was glad that he got other human contact than the evil human that he's been with for ten years.

Momoko wiped her eyes from her crying. She was also getting a headache from all the screaming that she had just did. She was surprised Kaoru and Miyako hadn't come down to get her yet. Momoko sniffled, and wiped her nose. Was this man telling the truth? Had her father really captured this guy, and bound him to this cell? Why would he though? Momoko shook her head to rid of these ridiculous thoughts. Her father _wouldn't _do those horrible things to this man! How dare he say that he did!

But then again...

Why would a _god _lie to her? Was he really a god like in the books that she read? He didn't look like a dragon or a demon...he looked like a handsome young man...minus the long hair. What was left of his kimono was very formal, something that looked like what Miyako's grandparents would wear. They were important people...so that would make this guy important too. Momoko's mind then traveled to how Brick said that her father was going to Hell for his crimes when his brother's find him... Not if he was already gone from here! Momoko broke out into a grin, and she giggled to herself at her idea. She could save her father!

"Um... Mr. Brick... if I were to get you out...would you be willing to not send my father to...the underworld?" Momoko asked gently, knowing she did not want to anger the god since she was trying to bargain right now. Brick's ears twitched at the offer, he stayed quiet for a while, thinking about the deal. His lips twisted into a smirk once again.

"Why would I just drop the charges against your father just because you freed me? Doesn't that make it easier to kill your father, then? Why would I keep quiet about this just because a mortal child like you freed me?" Momoko looked down at the cement ground, not knowing what to answer.

"We don't have much money, but I can give you all the money in my piggy-bank..." Momoko played with the hem of her shirt again, getting desperate. Brick hummed in response.

"I'm a god, money cannot satisfy me..." Momoko balled her hands into her shirt, thinking hardly.

"I can give you all the food in our house?..," She offered, and Brick laughed loudly and obnoxiously at her suggestion.

"I don't eat your mortal food...what else?" Momoko tried to rack her brain for something, anything, but nothing came to mind.

"I...I..." She didn't know what to say. Brick waited patiently for a few moments, but Momoko didn't continue. His eyes racked her thin form, taking her in from her bright red bow to her dirt covered feet. He sighed, sitting back against the cool cement again.

"If you have nothing, then just leave."

"No! I refuse to leave until you promise not to hurt my father-!" Momoko growled, but then stopped herself. She mustn't anger him, or he won't agree no matter what! Brick thought for a moment, an idea forming in his head. This girl was brave enough to yell at a god, one that could easily kill her once he got the chance. All for her pathetic father... Brick smiled smugly at the little girl.

"I won't kill your father for one cost, but you have to free me first." He jingled the cuffs at her. Momoko blinked and wiped her eyes again. She nodded quickly, before she set off the find out how to unlock his handcuffs. Maybe she should have thought of that before she suggested that she free him. After some time looking around, she turned back to the cell, and shook her head.

"I don't know how to free you. I can't find any keys..." Brick gave her an amused smile, before pointing to behind her. Momoko glanced over her shoulder, seeing the huge keyboard and computer.

"The red button on the end opens the cuffs." Momoko glared at him when she realized that he had her looking around for nothing when he knew where the button was all along. That meanie. She walked over to the panel, but hover her hand over the button. She looked over her shoulder at the god.

"You promise not to kill my daddy...?" She asked, her pink eyes wide with distrust and suspicion. Brick gave her another smirk, and nodded.

"I promise." She turned back towards the button and shakily pressed it. The little girl turned back towards the cell when she head the clank of metal hitting the floor, and was shocked to find him not there anymore. She gasped and looked around, wondering where he went. He better not hurt her dad! He promised! Was what was going through her little mind.

A sudden chill went down her spine when she felt two hands grip her shoulders, and turn her around swiftly. Her eyes widened when she saw the god's face up-close, getting lost in his sparkling ruby eyes. Then she realized how close he was, and managed to take a tentative step back. He allowed her to.

"Since you kept your end of the promise...I guess I should to." Momoko nodded, her eyes glaring up at the taller guy. He was at least three heads taller than her!

"But I did say that you'd have to give me something..." Momoko nodded, her eyes never wavering. She'd give this guy whatever he needed just to keep her dad safe! Brick brought his hand to his chin, making it seem like he was thinking hard on what he wanted. In reality, Momoko could see that he was just teasing her, and that made her mad.

"How about...your heart?" He poked her chest where her heart was. The little girl's face suddenly turned mortified. She couldn't give him her heart! She'd die and it would defeat the purpose of saving her dad!

"B-But...I can't just give you my heart! That's how I stay alive! I'll die from blood loss!" She frantically tried to explain to him that having her heart was not a good idea. He was a lunatic! Brick hushed her with a finger to her lips, and Momoko instantly quieted down.

"Hm...I guess you're right. Instead of _taking _your heart physically...how about you promise to give me your heart, as in...marriage-wise?" Yet again, Momoko's face turned mortified. She was too young for marriage! As much as this guy was handsome, he definitely was a pervert that her mother warned her about! Momoko shook her head frantically.

"Eh? I'm not saying right now, mortal child. I mean when your of age...jeez, you're totally not my type at your age." Brick snorted, and Momoko felt her face heat up at the statement. She crossed her arms and looked away from him.

"So? Are you going to agree? Or do I get to kill your father?" Momoko flinched at the last part, and studied the floor for a minute. She didn't want to "give her heart" to this meanie, but... to save her father...she would.

She better get that Barbie Dream House for Christmas this year for this sacrifice.

"F-Fine...but not until I'm old enough to marry, meanie." She pouted. Brick laughed in response, not really caring that she called him a meanie. He stopped when he heard the sound of someone opening the door to the house, since his hearing was so sharp. He could practically see the two other children darting around, trying to find a way to get Momoko out, before the green-clad one shut the door quickly, and the blue-clad one started to cry into her stuffed animal. Momoko gave him a confused look. Her eyes widened when he suddenly put his palm across her eyes, blocking her eyesight.

"Hey! What are you doing?" She asked. Momoko was soon lost for words when she unexpectedly felt something warm on her mouth. It was soft, and it tingled, but she was wondering if Brick was trying to suffocate her. When the god took his hand off her eyes, she was about to kick him in the shin for trying to get rid of her, but was surprised to see that she was in her bedroom. Brick smiled at her, leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"That was to seal the deal. Thank you." Momoko's face lit up, and she covered her face with her hand when her ear tickled from the warm breath of the god. When she removed them after she worked up the courage to face the god once again, she was surprised to find him nowhere. He had vanished.

Her search was short-lived once Miyako and Kaoru burst into her room, and they were surprised to find her there. Kaoru was looking from her back to the door repeatedly and Miyako ran up to her and hugged her tightly.

"How...?"

"Momo! Your father came home and we thought you were a goner! Thank god your alive!" Kaoru shook her head, deciding to forget about how Momoko suddenly got into her room. Maybe there was a secret tunnel or something? She didn't care, as long as Momoko was safe. Not that she'd say that out-loud. Miyako, however, wanted to know.

"Momo...how did you get here from down there?" Miyako tilted her head at her friends. Momoko blinked at her, trying to figure it out herself. So, she truthfully answered.

"Mr. Brick brought me back here...?" It sounded more like a question than an answer, but, being Miyako, she nodded, taking it for an answer. Kaoru decided that she wanted to know who this Mr. Brick was though.

Although, she was cut off by a very loud roar coming from the basement. The three of them froze, right as someone started to stomp down the hallway towards her room. They all flinched in unison when her light pink painted door was thrown open, and stormed in her room came her father, Professor Utonium. Her glared at the three girls in anger, but his eyes landed on his daughter, Momoko.

"Momoko...did you go down into the basement?" Momoko was frozen, but, for some reason, she shook her head no.

"I w-wouldn't dare go down into the basement...not after last time...why?" She wondered if he'd tell her the truth. Professor Utonium stared her down, waiting for her to crack, but she just stared at him, petrified as well as her friends. His eyes traveled over the other two in the same position as his daughter. After a moment, he rubbed his eyes and let out a deep sigh. The older man turned towards the door, not looking back.

"It's nothing."


	2. Chapter 2

_Things you need to know before you read this story:_

This story has Japanese mythology in it, so I will be using some of that. If I do get some things mixed up, then please inform me. I will be changing some things I did find to fit the story, though.

The Ruffs will have three names all together; their god names, their human names, and their nicknames. I will tell you what they are below:

Kagutuschi (God of Fire) – Hiroshi Wakahisa (human name) – Brick

Kuraokami (God of Rain & Snow) – Kiyoshi Wakahisa (human name) – Boomer

Nainokami (God of Earthquakes) – Tsuyoshi Wakahisa (human name) – Butch

To answer some questions:

**Whiwee13** – Thank you for the review and suggestion! I was just wondering where I should change to make them act more like seven. That would help! (I don't mean this in a bad way, by the way)

**Blossickfan246** – Thank you the review too! It takes me a few hours if I do it straight through, but since I have such a short attention span, it usually takes me a few days to finally finish a chapter.

- _Thank you for all the lovely reviews from everyone! I didn't think I'd get so many in such a short time, it made me really happy! _-

**Author's Side-note** – Just a heads up, next chapter will be following Miyako! Weee~

Disclaimer: I do not own PPGZ or characters used in this story, only the plot that I own.

* * *

"Ken! Did you eat my strawberry shortcake I was saving for lunch?" Momoko screamed down the hall. Although she asked the question, she knew he had since this wasn't the first time it had happened. Momoko searched the fridge again, hoping, praying, that it wasn't true that her last slice of cake was gone and that her suspicions weren't true, but alas, no cake was to be found. With one last longing look cast to the fridge, Momoko shut the white door, a gloomy aura hanging around the seventeen year old.

Her gaze switched from the ground to the doorway where her younger brother, Ken, was standing, looking scared and teary-eyed. The tears hadn't fallen down his chubby cheeks yet, but his hands were balled into his stripped shirt, his body trembling as he sniffled. His brown eyes stared apologetically at Momoko, who felt her whole being fall into a big puddle of guilty and adorable feels at seeing her brother. Ken had this effect on her.

"I-I'm sorry... I just couldn't help myself..." Although the boy was nearly ten, he still was a huge crybaby, which didn't go well in school. So, instead of preschool, he was home schooled by a tutor hired by their dad. Momoko, however, had no chance of ever being as smart as Einstein, so her father let her do whatever she wanted as long as it didn't get her in too much trouble.

Momoko squeezed her brother tightly, swinging him back and forth in her arms, before setting him down with a high-pitched squeal.

"It's okay Kenny~ Just...don't do it again..." Momoko smiled down at her brother, who wiped his tears on his hands and nodded, he then ran back to his room once he figured out he wasn't going to get hung upside down from the top of their roof. (He once had a dream of that, and had been scared of Momoko for a week.)

By pure curiosity, Momoko threw a lazy glance at the clock hanging on the wall in the kitchen as she was putting her desert-less lunch box in her book bag, when she saw she was going to be late. So, with a loud yell saying goodbye, she ran out of the house and down the street, hoping that Kaoru had waited for her this time. But it was most likely she hadn't.

Momoko had grown not only three heads taller than her original three head height, and developed some assets (nothing to be proud of though), she also had matured quite a bit. She still was boy-crazed and a sweet lover, but she had developed some great leadership skills and social skills. It was proven that she was the most-out going by Momoko winning the "social-butterfly" title in her class. Something that she was very proud of. The orange-haired girl wasn't the best in academics, and she was average in sports, but she thought her spunk and brave attitude made up for it.

"Oi, Momo, way to be late." Kaoru's green eyes glared at her from under her gray baseball cap. Momoko rolled her eyes, but sped up to walk next to Kaoru, who wasn't riding her skateboard, since the wheel broke the other day when she tried to land a trick and it got snagged on a rock.

"I swear I had ten more minutes to get ready." Momoko dug around in her brown bag to fish out a red ribbon, something she kept from her childhood and never get rid of. As they walked, the girl gathered all of her sleek long straight hair into a tight ponytail and tied the ribbon securely around all of it. She smiled triumphantly at her accomplishment.

Kaoru took of her cap and shook out her spiky shoulder-length raven hair before putting it back on. It was a habit she developed over the years.

The only daughter of the Matsubara family hadn't changed much since she was a child minus the growth spurt (she was a few inches taller than Momoko) and her now muscular body, but she had Momoko's problem with her chest. Kaoru was still her tomboy rough self, and that was what Momoko admired about her so much. She was confident and knew to stick her ground.

Suddenly, Kaoru let out a loud sigh, her arms crosses across her chest tightly, and her left eyebrow twitched occasionally. Momoko knew those signs when she saw them, so she stepped to the side and gulped.

"Everything okay, Kaoru?..." When Kaoru shifted her narrowed gaze at her once again, Momoko felt a sudden chill run down her spine. This glare was different. It was the one that Kaoru got when she was _extremely_ beyond pissed. As the tomboy opened her mouth to explain, Momoko prayed to the Gods in the heavens that her best friend wouldn't take her frustrations out on her.

"If you want to know, my little brother decided it would be a good idea to let Midori out." Momoko blinked confusedly at Kaoru, her mind not fully registering anything bad about that since Kaoru almost always let her snake roam around her room freely since it was a nonvenomous rat snake. Kaoru let out a frustrated growl at Momoko's face.

"They let him out _outside_." The other girl's face quickly morphed into horror. She managed to stutter out in her worrisome state:

"Please tell me you got him back inside?!" The look of guilt came across Kaoru's features and Momoko knew then, that Midori had slithered somewhere else. Kaoru's snake was like Momoko's sweets; they couldn't thrive without them.

"I hadn't noticed until I went to feed him this morning after I got out of the shower. I had thrown everything in my room around to find him, and my brother started to snicker – that little shit... and it took all my willpower not to chuck my bean bag-chair at him."

Momoko looked down at the cracked concrete sidewalk they walked on and thought for a moment. She knew how much this snake meant to her best friend, so it was only necessary to go look for Midori. Momoko let an encouraging smile stretch throughout her face and she put a hand on Kaoru's shoulder.

"Why don't we look after school? I mean, he doesn't really know the city well enough so he actually might comeback. Then we can't ignore the fact that he _loves_ you, he probably can't bear to be apart from his master for too long either." Kaoru gave Momoko a small grin before shrugging off her hand, – she never was one for physical affection – and letting out a happy "okay!"

It didn't take long after their conversation to reach the school. When they did, the two girls had spotted their bouncy curled friend leaning on the stone gate outside of the school. The blonde twin-tailed girl noticed them right away and waved them over.

Miyako had changed just like Momoko. She had gotten rid of her crybaby attitude, but was still soft-spoken and shy like she was. Being the youngest out of them all, Miyako was a bit more ditzy and naïve than them, and she could come off as "stupid." but she wasn't really. Some things she said sometimes were a bit questionable, though. Despite all that, Miyako was the nicest person anyone has the chance of meeting, and that fact alone made her the most wanted girl in their high school. Too bad she's dating her crush-turned-boyfriend, Cody. Miyako, also, was the shortest among them all, but only by a few inches. She wasn't gifted in the chest department either, but if you really wanted to know who won, it was Miyako.

"Good morning." She politely bowed at them, and Momoko and Kaoru sighed, giving up on telling her that she didn't have to bow to them whenever they met up since they were_ friends_.

"Mornin'." Kaoru greeted back, lazily giving a small wave of acknowledgment.

"Good morning~" Momoko replied while fixing her red bow. Miyako smiled softly and reached up, adjusting the bow so it was straight once again. Momoko beamed happily at Miyako for the help she received, making the younger giggle. Momoko threw an arm around the smaller, and gave her a one-armed squeeze.

"Miyako~ You're such a sweetie-pie, what would we do without you?"

"Die." Kaoru interjected bluntly, causing Miyako to gasp dramatically and Momoko to topple over into a burst of obnoxious laughter. Kaoru smirked at her joke, and Miyako still didn't quite grasp on what was so funny about dying. It was so much pressure on her to make sure these two didn't die now. Kaoru noticed the worried look on the blondes face, and patted her back rather harshly, which wasn't really what she was going for, but, again, Kaoru didn't show much physical affection.

"Calm down, I was only joking..." Momoko stopped laughing momentarily before going into another laughing fit at the noticeable relief that washed over Miyako's face at Kaoru's statement. Jeez, she was just too innocent!

The bell rang, signaling the start of people filing into the school to get to class. The trio followed the stampede of other students into the school hurriedly, not wanting to be late. Their lockers weren't nowhere near each others since their last names were so far apart, so they didn't join again until after they switched their shoes and put away any unwanted items. Miyako had to neatly pile all the love letters that spilled out of her locker back in before shutting it, making her the last to arrive. Miyako and Momoko had the same homeroom, but Kaoru was in a different class, so they went their separate ways after meeting up once again.

Miyako and Momoko didn't really talk to each other much until they were seated in the classroom, with Miyako in the way front of the room by the door, and Momoko right behind her. There weren't many kids in the room yet, but they were coming in pretty quickly. As Momoko let her head rest on the cool wooden desk, wishing she could just fall asleep right then and there, a poke to her head woke her from her day-dreaming. She looked up, and found Miyako turned around in her seat, staring at her.

"Last night, I had the weirdest dream...you know a few years back? When you went down...in the basement..., well, I had a dream about that night, and how I was so scared that we'd almost gotten caught I practically peed my pants." Miyako's ears reddened at her claim, probably embarrassed by the memories of her crybaby self from the olden days.

Momoko, on the other hand, felt her cheeks also fill with hotness too, after remembering that night too. It was something she was hoping to forget over time, but it seemed always to come back and haunt her. Well, it wasn't like she was _hoping _that the fire god would uphold his promise, since she did find him a bit creepy. She means, he _did _kiss a seven-year old for Pete's sake! He was a total pedophile! Not one to be trusted, god or not. Years after that night, Momoko had just dismissed the encounter as her imagination and fear coming together since she had done something she wasn't supposed to be doing. Kaoru even called her crazy after she told her the story, and Miyako had given he the most confused look ever, so it must have been a dream.

Even if Momoko did think that, she still had this slight nagging feeling in her gut that she never listened to, and that nagging feeling was the thought that maybe, just maybe, he was an actual god. A god that had practically proposed to a seven year old. A god that promised to take her hand in marriage once she turned old enough. What age was she old enough, anyhow? She was already seventeen, so he must have forgotten. That thought made Momoko's heart clench a bit, which she didn't know why.

Miyako pulled her out of her daydream once again by poking her cheek with her pencil.

"By the way, I have a date with Cody after school so I can't walk home with you guys today. I'll make it up to you. I promise." Momoko nodded, deciding just to push all those thoughts from years ago in the back of her brain for later. Right now, she needed to focus on learning.

"I see~ Where you guys going today?" Momoko asked slyly, nudging Miyako's shoulder playfully, even at their awkward angle.

"J-Just the park..." Miyako chewed on her bottom lip nervously. Momoko laughed; it was fun seeing Miyako's face turn red at the mention of Cody! They were such a cute couple.

The door opened and in came their teacher, Mr. Kasamatsu. He was an uptight and tidy man who didn't like disorganization and did not tolerate tardiness. He was Momoko's worst enemy in this school, since they usually butted heads when Momoko runs in late. Mr. Kasamatsu sent an icy look to all his students which shut them up immediately. He cleared his throat loudly to garner their attention.

"Now, even though it's the middle of the school year, I'd like to introduce a new student. He's from Tokyo, but he was home schooled until as of late. Please come in, young man." All the girls, including Momoko and excluding Miyako, held their breath as the new man walked in. Every women, even a few men, eyes widened at the appearance of the new male.

His tousled fiery red hair was to his shoulders and his bangs were swept-back across his forehead, his eyes were like rubies sparkling in the sun. He didn't smile, nor did he look like he wanted to be there, but his stance made an air of confidence and authority around him made him more endearing. Momoko's eyes weren't wide due to the pure handsomeness that was presented in front of her, no, it was due to the fact that she knew those eyes. Although he wasn't wearing the traditional clothing and now he wore the uniform of the school, it wasn't hard to mistake him. This was Brick. The god she met so many years ago.

"I introduce you to Mr. Hiroshi Wakahisa. Please treat him kindly and respectful. You may take a seat back there." Mr. Kasamatsu pointed to the seat in the far corner on the other side of the room, right by the windows. It was the furthest one away from Momoko, but, even when he sat down, she could still feel his strong presence around her. The teen was so distracted she didn't even notice that the lesson had started until Mr. Kasamatsu had to open her book for her and point to the page she had to be reading.

Throughout the majority of class, Momoko had been taking subtle looks at the kid in the back, as well as everyone. She had thought he hadn't noticed and that she was being discreet enough, but when she saw the arrogant smirk shot her way, Momoko had been so shocked that she couldn't get herself to look anymore, even as she felt his burning stare into her back.

Despite all of stares that made her heart race (not in the good way) and smirks, Brick, or Hiroshi, made no move to talk to Momoko or regard her in any way but the stares. It was very unsettling. This occurred throughout the whole entire school day. Even during lunch she couldn't shake the feeling of being stared at. One would think she liked the attention, given who she is, but it was so creepy and weird.

Since Kaoru had soccer practice and Miyako had her date, Momoko made her journey home by herself. Kaoru had told her that they'd start the search after practice, so Momoko had two hours to kill. Well, she thought, maybe going to the café down the street from my house would get my mind off things. So, finally feeling a bit more better than earlier, Momoko made her way to the café.


End file.
